


Chance

by lferion



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chance and Fortune, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Hearing Voices, Jedi, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A voice is heard, a die is cast





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/gifts).



> Many thanks to Morgynleri, for encouragement and beta, and for finding the exact frame from the film I wanted for the graphic.
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/474192.html) on fan flashworks for the challenge Voice.

* * *

The chance cube had a voice, a presence in the Force, faint and despairing. "Throw me," it said, "throw me true. Let me mark true chance, not false." 

Qui-Gon considered the small die in his palm. Nothing so obvious as a shaved or weighted corner was wrong with it, but something was indeed amiss. Made true, yet it would land false; tied to Sebulba's desire, chance had little to do with what face would show uppermost, no matter who threw it. But that was an influence easily removed once perceived. 

Free now, the cube would speak as the Force willed.


End file.
